My Queen
by XxCadeXx
Summary: A One shot of Prim and Gale, right through the end! My summary is bad, but please check it out. And give me Reviews :D


**Hey! I'm K- (Cade) I hope you like this.I love odd pairings ;) so here's one for Gale and Prim. Please Review and give feed back.- K-(Cade)**

**P.S. Gale and Prim are the same age... sorry**

* * *

_" Come on, Princess Prim " I say in a shakepearian accent, She giggles and replies " Of course, my Prince. " Then we walked to my car and drove of to prom. The night was wonderful, we had a time. We laughed with friends and danced, yep I'm sure she will be my Princess- Queen._

* * *

It's been 8 years since our first date, and when we went to Prom. We got married when we were 21, we've been married for 4 years. But a lot happened in those four short years. And it was one of the saddest and happiest years, It was tough but it had to happen.

* * *

It was 10 months later after we got married when she started to feel sick. It hurt me every time she moaned in pain because of her head.

It Started when we were at the beach, we talking about the first time we met_-_

_Ouch I realized I bumped into someone, I look up to see a petite girl with blond locks and blue eyes. " I'-m-m so s-sorry " The Girl said quietly, " I'm sorry too " I reply, " I'll help you " I say as I volunteer to pick up her books. " Thank you, but I really have to go " She says softly, she grabs the books in my hand and grabs the remaining books on the floor. " Bye, what's your name? " I ask her as she started to walk, " Prim, anyways nice to meet you **Gale**" Then she ran off. That's weird, how'd she know my name? I was about to ask her but she was out of sight._

Then we walked up to the tree where we wrote our names on, believe it or not, it was still there-

_**PRIM+GALE**_

She smiled and said " Ohh remember when we young and wrote this, " "yep " I say while chuckling and popping the "p"-

_"Let's go to the beach" She screams excitedly, " Okay " I reply. It's been 3 months since we met each other and our 3 week date anniversary. We drove to the nearest beach and dances along the sand, it was empty of course. " Hey! we should write our names here, as a mark " she screams, I turn around to see her waving near a tree. I run up to where she got out a vivid, **PRIM +**, she wrote down on the tree. " Now write your name " She handed me the Marker and i wrote my name **GALE**. " There. It should stay on for 5 weeks " I smirked, " I bet you'll last longer " she smirked back. " Okay, it's on. Winner gets $30 " I offer, she nodded in agreement " Prepare your wallet " she just whispered._

It was later that day were she first said she had a head ache-

_" Come on! " I shout, " I'm coming " I hear her giggle behind me. We finally reach the top of the hill, we sigh and lay down. What a day," hey-" I didn't want to finish my sentence as Prim groaned badly. " Gale, I'm sick. I think I have a head-ache " She says as she clutched her forehead. "Of course " I say immediately, I carry her on my back and running to the car. " Are you feeling better? " _

_" Well, with all the running. I kinda feel more dizzy " She giggles_

_" Ohh, sorry. " I smirk_

_ahh, I hear her groan in pain, " Let's go " She says softly. I start up the engine and drive away. I really do feel worried._

* * *

I finally proposed to on June 23 when we were 20-

_" Hurry up! I don't want to be late! " She screamed gently, I chuckle and reply " It's party!" _

"_Yes but, Everyone's gonna be there! " She snaps back, which makes me laugh harder_

_" Fine " I report trying to sound serious._

_30 minutes past and were having a blast. We danced madly and eat a tiny bit- just in case we didn't puke. _

_I gave a nod to Katniss who lowered down the volume of the song. I knelt down in front of Prim and said_

_" Primrose Lilly Everdeen, will you be my Queen "_

_" Gale Thorn Hawthrone, I accept to be your Queen " She giggled back_

_Everyone laughed and smiled, it was a sweet and happy moment that never wanted to let go off._

* * *

It wasn't about 6 months later * October 24 * when we got informed that Prim had _cancer_. We were told that she'd only live for 5 more years. I guess they were right.-

_"Well, Miss Primrose. I am very sorry to tell you this but You have been diagnosed with Brain Cancer. I'll give you two alone " The doctor said, then exited the door._

_" Prim... " I say quietly as i rub her back_

_" Gale, I'm scared " She responded with tears rolling down her red cheeks _

_" Prim, I'll be by your side every step of the way " I tell her, as I pull her head up. Making our faces so close our breaths touched each other. " You'll survive this "_

_" How do you know? " she mumbled _

_" Because I believe in you. You're stronger than any girl I've ever met " I say comforting her_

_" Really? Even Katniss " She whispers weakly _

_" Yes, even Katniss " I smirk_

_" Thanks Gale " She wipes her tears away and kisses me softly._

It was 5 months before we got married when we decide to move in with each other at March 25-

_" Ok, I got that " I say lifting up the box, i hear her giggle and a moan from Katniss, Peeta and Johanna._

_" Hurry up, This is the last box that I'M carrying " Johanna snapped. i sigh and hurry up to the house._

_" There, the last box and suit case " She says, I laugh and start opening the boxes for the kitchen. The couch and TV thing was already set up by Peeta and I, so basically we just need to get all the main kitchen things set up. I walked in to find Prim try to reach the microwave, I chuckle. She looked so cute_

_" Are going to help me or what? " She smirked_

_" Well, if you say so " I say sarcastically, she scoffs and reaches for some thing she can reach.  
_

_" I think that that was the last of our main kitchen furniture " I grin, _

_" Yep, know to set up the bedroom " She says as if she was tired, oh please I've been lifting boxes and furniture all day. But then I do remember that she had a sickness._

_We set up the bed which took about 1 hour and then got the draws ready. And by the 4th day, It looked like real house._

July the 25th was our wedding day, even if she was sick, she still looked amazing in her wedding dress. She was so happy- so was I. It felt like our worries was nothing.-

_I see her down with Peeta ( because her father died when is was younger, and since Peeta was her brother in law ) the ails, god she looked amazing. Her dress was like a ball gown, the silver linings where revealing itself, finally. She finally reached me at the alter, " you look beautiful " i whisper in her ear, " So do you- in a manly way " She giggled back. **- Time skip -**_

_"Primrose Lilly Everdeen, do you take Gale Thorn Hawthorne as you beloved husband "_

_" I do "_

_" And do you, Gale Thorn Hawthorne, take Primrose Lilly Everdeen as your beloved wife "_

_" i do "_

_" And now I present Mrs Hawthorne and Mr Hawthorne. You may Kiss the bride "_

_i kiss Prim with passion. When pull away and hear the crowd cheer, we walked down arm to arm. The wedding after party was fabulous, we danced and looked at our past memories._

* * *

It was July 5 4 years later after we got the news when she got sent to hospital, she was in really bad condition. She looked paler, and she was starting to get weaker each day. It pained me to see her like that, every times she coughed out blood, every time she had a _Head ache.-_

_" Prim I'll be by your side. I promise " I whisper into her ear_

_She held my hand and smiled as much as she could, _

_" Prim! What happened? " Katniss said as she entered the room_

_" Well, the hospital says she has to stay in hospital for a while. Her illness is getting really bad " I reply back for Prim. I see tears build up in Katniss's eyes and see Peeta trying to hold his ones back._

_" K-K-Katni-s-s, " Prim said as she took a deep breath _

_" How's your ch-ch-children? " She asks slowly. I can't believe she just asked that_

_" From all the things you could say, your asking that " Peeta and Katniss giggled, Prim nodded as she smiled. So the silver linings was still appearing._

_" Well, Willow does fine in school and Rye is- well, his just I guess being normal " Katniss said answered _

_" G-good " Prim nodded, Prim was the most caring person that I've ever met. Even if she was sick she'd always ask how others were._

_" uhhh, Prim I'll go get you some dinner. After all it is 8 " I offer, she nodded as I exited the door. I hope she feels better in the morning._

Prim's agonizing pain lasted for 5 months it ended November the 4 where she sadly rested forever-

_" G-g-gale " She whimpered _

" _Yes, look Prim. Write it down on a piece of paper so you don't have to use your voice " I suggested, she smiled and took my pen and paper and wrote down-_

**_Gale, I am afraid that I am growing weaker and that I have only have a short time to be with you_**

****_A Tear traveled down my cheek as I read the note, I look at here softly. " No your not! YOU'LL SURVIVE THIS! " I yell_

_**I'm sorry Gale, but I have to.**_

_" Can I at least get a last kiss before my Queen goes " I mumble through the tears._

_She nodded as, I as kissed her lips gently. " I'll meet you on the other side later " I say, now an army of tears were rolling down my cheeks._

_She smiled and frowned weakly and soon took a long, deep breath. " Good Bye, I love you" She said and closed her eyes, " I love you too " I say before I hear Beep. _

_She's gone._

* * *

It's 5 years left me. I visit her grave everyday with a new set of flowers, only her favorite ones of course. Primroses and Lilly's.

* * *

**There! I hope you liked it! i worked on this for two days :P I know that this is a one shot, but it took so long! I hope you like it! Please Review and give me feed back!- K-(Cade)**


End file.
